Sweet, Sweet popcorn
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to the cinemas but what happens? First Femmeslash please be nice R&R


**Sweet, Sweet popcorn**

**Pairing: Ginny and Hermione**

**Wizard or Human: Wizard**

**Ginny's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was instantly we had been planning this day for weeks now. I ran to the door jumping over stuff that George and Fred had been working on and left here and opened the door.

"Heya Ginny how's it going?" Hermione asked me in her quiet and shy voice.

"Good but you'll need to watch your step Twins have left a bunch of stuff out." She nodded and walked in, "I'll be back down in a moment need to go shower." I told her.

I ran up the stairs and into my room on the second floor. I slammed the door shut behind me and went to my bathroom; I turned the dial to hot and started the water running.

I left the water running to heat up that little bit more and went to my draws; I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a top with a plunging V that showed off my E sized boobs nicely.

I laid them out on the bed and jumped into my shower, washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo, and then used my jasmine and thyme body wash. I ran into my room and grabbed my wand using a spell my mom had taught me to dry off.

I shoved my clothes on and checked myself out in the mirror, I pondered for just a moment on what shoes to wear and decided on some white ballet flats. I jumped down the steps and into the front room where Hermione was sitting.

I grabbed my beige coat and blue handbag.

"Come on the 'Mione lets get going don't want to be late." She turned around to face me obviously not noticing that I had already come down and I noticed her jaw drop. I pretended not to notice though.

She stood up and walked out the door and I shut it behind up. I walked to my blue car and got in the drivers side. I threw my coat on the back seat and told Hermione to do the same, and as she did I took in her outfit.

Almost black jeans that fitted every curve of her body, a top that showed off her modest cleavage which must have been a double C at least. Her top was white like mine and her shoes were kitten heels in black.

She sat down in the passenger seat and the car roared to life.

Before we knew it we were outside the cinemas. A new film that Hermione wanted to watch had just came out tonight and to surprise her on her birthday I brought her a ticket, but knowing she wouldn't want to go to a romantic film alone I brought myself a ticket as well.

So this outing had been planned for a few weeks already. We were the first in line and I was grateful for that I've only ever been to see one film before and the cue was so long.

We gave our tickets to the person and walked in; I took Hermione's hand and led her to the back seats and to the end by the wall. To my surprise no one else sat on the back row or the row in front of us for that matter, but not that it bothered me.

I pulled out my wand and cast silent spells to make the back two rows invisible and then casting a silent charm on me and Hermione so no one could hear us.

I placed my wand in my bag and placed the bag on the seat next to me, Hermione gave me her bag to put on the seat beside me too.

I let her have the arm rest to lean on and the movie started. I swear to god though if Hermione hadn't of been there I would have fallen asleep, but part way through she started crying so I placed my left hand on her thigh and started stroking hoping that it would comfort her. Once the movie reached the hour mark I wondered just how far she would let me go, so I moved my hand slightly farther up her thigh just out of reach of the place I wanted to be.

She didn't seem to mine that so I just stroked there for a while, but I got more confident because it seemed like she didn't mind what I was doing one bit. So I moved my hand and started rubbing her mound with just one finger, and I was rewarded with a small gasp escaping her lips.

I bit down on mine as I rubbed her slightly harder and I could feel her starting to get wet. Her hand flew down to mine holding it over her spot.

"What are you doing Ginny? Couldn't you wait?" She whispered to me thinking that people could hear her.

"Don't worry 'Mione no one will be able to hear you scream my name," I said to her in my normal voice. But she still looked around to see if anyone had heard me say it. But she realised when no one turned their heads in our direction that I must have cast a spell.

"Ginny you know I'm with your brother right?" She asked me, I looked down at our hands and I wiggled my finger that was pressed against her spot and received a moan.

"I'm not so sure you enjoy being with him." She opened her mouth to protest but I managed to stop that by pressing my fingers into her heated core.

She moved her hand and placed them both on the armrests both sides of her and closed her eyes. So I could tell she was enjoying this. I pulled the zip down on her jeans and undid the button, and slid off my seat to kneel in front of her. Before she could think I pulled her jeans and black lace underwear down to her ankles but she didn't protest, instead she kicked them off.

I let my fingers trace along the inside her Hermione's thigh before finally inserting a finger inside of her. I heard Hermione moan which encouraged me to begin moving the finger in and out, making circles on her clit with my thumb.

I could tell Hermione was already on the edge so I stopped for a second, leaning down to muffle Hermione's sound of protest with a kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione felt me insert a second finger before picking up my pace from where I left off.

I twisted my fingers around and curved them back as I kept thrusting.

"Cum for me Hermione. Scream my name as you cum." The dirty talk sent Hermione over the edge "Fuck, Ginnnny". I took my fingers from her juice filled pussy and waited for Hermione to come down from her high.

As she did I licked my fingers and sat back on my seat, she looked at me before kneeling on her seat and leaning over the arm rest. She looked at my finger hungrily as I finished licking them off.

I guessed she wanted to taste herself so I grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of me with a leg on either side of me, before kissing her hard on the lips. She licked my bottom lip and begged for entrance to my mouth and I allowed it.

Before she explored my mouth I bit down on her tongue hard enough just so she knew who the dominant one out of us was. Then she tried to fight my tongue for dominance but I showed her it was me by shoving a finger into her sensitive area and she screamed into my mouth.

"No listen 'Mione I'm dominant and if you try to fight me for it I will play rough." I stroked her hair to let her know I could still comfort her. "So don't you dare do that again." And I slapped her ass hard.

She nodded her head and bit down on her lip. So I kissed her again. Hermione grabbed her wand from her bag when we stopped kissing to catch our breath, and in moments she was fully stripped and so was I our cloths pilled up on her seat neatly.

She had also managed to bind my wrists above me to the wall and she managed to get my legs on the armrests and bound them there wide open. She shoved her wand tip in to my centre and flicked my clit with the thumb.

She knelt down and started pumping her wand inside me, and then I felt the wand grow thicker. I looked down at Hermione staring at my pulsating clit and muttering a spell, the wand grew thicker and thicker until it filled my pussy.

The juices started to fall from my core. Hermione placed her wand to the side of us.

She held one of my breasts and squeezed my nipple, eventually moving to my other breast as my moans got louder. Hermione moved her mouth to my clit and flicked her tongue back and forth a few times, enjoying my responsive moans. "Oooh, yes!" I cried as Hermione moved her tongue over my clit even more, faster and then slower. "Please, please keep going, faster!" I begged her.

She stuck her tongue deep into my hot, wet folds and began to move in a slow rhythm. Hermione consented to my request and placed two fingers inside my tight hole, sliding them in and out at an increasing pace.

When my back began to arch, Hermione moved her hand faster and began to suck and lick on my clit in rhythm with the speed of her fingers.

The sound of my moans had aroused Hermione more than she could confess and she began to work her hands and her tongue as fast and as hard as she could until I started to thrust my hips harder, the working fingers going deeper and deeper with every movement I made.

Hermione's fingers managed to continually hit my G-spot. I rotated my hips in a circular motion so that Hermione's tongue would rub against my throbbing clit. Hermione smiled as she began to move faster and more roughly.

"YES!" I screamed as I reached orgasm. Hermione welcomed the hot juices from my cunt as I came into her mouth, her tongue still deep inside.

She stood up in front of me with juices flowing from her own cunt and on to the floor. She picked her wand up and in a single wave we were cleaned up and back in out cloths, and my arms and legs had been released.

Hermione was back in her seat and I placed my hand back on her thigh, and started stroking. She smiled at me submissively.

The film finished not long after and we were the first ones out, I grabbed her hand and ran to the car before pushing her up against it and kissing her hard on the lips.

"Hermione Granger never forget that I own you, when we get home you are going to end it with my brother and then come straight to me in my room." She nodded and I rubbed my already again wet pussy over her leg and she moaned.

She got into the car and so had I and we derived off. All the way home Hermione's hand was rubbing my pussy over my jeans and I was thanking god for my tinted windows.

We got to my home and I ran to the door and opened it and let Hermione in before me, and as she passed I rubbed her ass with my hand. I locked my car and closed the door behind me, I took off my coat and Hermione handed me hers.

"Now you go up to my brothers room and end it with him then come straight to me, you got it?" I whispered into her ear she nodded her head then ran for the stairs.

I walked to me room silently and waited for the knock to come at my door. I ripped the clothes from my body and lay in wait under the covers for my new lover to come in. Not long after she knocked the door and come to the bed still fully clothed.

She shed her clothes on the way to the bed and got in with me naked. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"It'll be alright you have me now." I whispered to her and kissed her lightly on the lips and I watched her until she fell into a dreamless sleep. Shortly after I did the same thing.


End file.
